


Marriage

by Maggiluisa



Series: King Concort [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Destined, First Time, Hate, M/M, Married life sucks with Thorin as a husband, Pain, Rejection, Sacrifice, Soulmates, Thorin is stupid, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night, abandoned, moron, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life should bring happiness not misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Bilbo was happy and scared it was his wedding night. After everything they've gone thru before and after the quest. He was married to Thorin his husband and King. He changed into a nightgown waiting for Thorin to come. He laid in bed as he tried to calm himself, he was nervous. He hadn't told Thorin he had never been with anyone. He was so distracted that he didn't notice when Thorin joined him in bed. He felt Thorin's callous fingers running under his nightgown. He shivered with anticipation. Thorin removed his gown and he was ware in front of his King. Hands ran up and down his chest. He pulled Thorin's braids toward him and kissed his husband. Their tongues battled and body rubbed against each other.

He felt something by his entrance. He panicked but didn't push him away. He felt pain and tried not to move away. He still felt pain and he breathed in and out. Thorin stroked his member and he stretched him open. He moved against the fingers bringing them more inside. After what felt like eternity they were removed, he protested but then felt something much bigger instead. It was being pushed in. Intense pain spread thru him but soon subsided. He began to move his body against Thorin's. That was enough indication for his husband as he began to thrust inside him. He felt so wonderful. Something was building inside of him. He held onto Thorin as he moaned and climaxed. Thorin soon followed after him. 

§μμμ§μμμ§μμμ§

He woke up with his head pressed against Thorin's chest. He nuzzled against him feeling blissful. He felt sore and his entrance felt painfully used. Thorin was half asleep and began touching his bottom. He pushed away feeling pain. “I'm still sore and my entrance hurts.” he said. Thorin stops and looks at him. “Did i hurt you.” he asked. “It will get better. That was my first time and i wasn't use to it.” he said as he felt his face turn red. Thorin got up from bed and went to the washroom. He came back out dressed. “Rest, I'll have breakfast ordered for you and i'll see you later i have to get back to work.” he said. “I will. I'll see you later.” said Bilbo. 

°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Bilbo didn't think anything was wrong. Thorin was busy running his kingdom. He hardly saw him and when he did he was too tired to do anything in bed. He didn't notice at first how Thorin avoided his touch or started to sleep in a different room. He stayed up waiting for him as he had cooked Thorin's favorite dinner. He fell asleep and was awoken up by a noise. He went to the guest room in their suite when he saw Thorin asleep on the bed. He walked around looking at the room. Seems all of Thorin's belonging were here. How had he not noticed that before. His husband had moved out of their rooms and has slept here. He just thought he never felt Thorin as he always fell asleep first and woke up last. He went back to his rooms.

Had he displeased his husband in some way. It must be a misunderstanding, cultural differences. He will find out tomorrow. He woke early and found Thorin getting ready for the day. He approached him. “I can braid your beard for you.” he said. Thorin stepped away from him before he touched him. “No, Bilbo that's not necessary. I'm running late and I'll finish faster.” said Thorin. “Oh of course. I made your favorite dinner last night. I sent you a message. Did you not receive it?” he asked. “I did but I've been busy.” Thorin said. “We haven't seen much of each other. I was wondering if we can have a day together, a picnic. I spoke with Balin he said it can be done.” he said with a smile. “I have a kingdom to run. Their are more important things to do than hold your hand. Don't speak with Balin again. I'm busy.” said Thorin as he left.

Bilbo felt like clawing at his chest. The pain of rejection was intense. He was discussing to the King. Thorin did not desire him. He probably forced himself to touch him, thinking of someone else as he claimed him. ‘Why did he court me and marry me. He must feel pity for me. A debt he felt he owed to me.’ Bilbo cried as he realized this was his fault. He had told the King he loved him as he had saved his life. Everything was done as a life debt not love. He let himself fall to his knees and held himself as he silently wepped. He laid on the carpet feeling his world crumble around him. He gave up Bag End to his cousin thinking Thorin was his home. He got up before someone found him like this. 

Bilbo dried himself and put himself together. He felt numb and went about his day as I'd nothing happened. He hardly ever saw the King and when he did Thorin looked tired as if he didn't sleep. Bilbo never came to close to the King since he knew he discussed him. ‘He is tired of coming late trying to avoid me.’ He thinks. Bilbo spoke with Balin trying to ease some of the King's duties and do them himself. Balin thought it a great idea and he was given some duties. He moved the King's things back into his room and moved his into the Concort rooms. Now the King didn't have to work himself to death trying to avoid him. He knew Thorin would be mad when he saw his things touched but he knew it would be easier for the King. He wrote him a note and hoped for the better. 

×°×°×°×°×°×°×°×

He received a letter from Drogo and Prim asking him when we was going to visit. Frodo started asking for his favorite uncle. The faunt was almost two he didn't think the faunt could talk just yet. They must miss him. It's only been five years since he left for the quest. He's been married to Thorin for almost two years. He was sure Thorin would feel releaf if he decided to go for a few months. Give Thorin a break from having to play married to him. Their married life was a lot better now that a few rooms separated them. They both always kept their distance from each other. He had grown closer to the boys often baking them deserts and walking with them to Dale. His grief and pain wasn't as bad when he spent time with the boys.

He knew the King was in a council meeting and lunch was coming up soon. He waited until it was time and walked in. The meeting was not over and the councilors were arguing with the King. “Enough! We will discuss this later. Now leave, it is time for lunch.” Yelled Thorin. Bilbo waited till everyone was gone. He came closer but gave Thorin a wide space. “Your Majesty, I will be going to the Shire by the end of winter. I will my family for a few months and return before winter set in Erebor.” He said. The King looked shocked and then hid back behind his mask. “Of course. I'll send a escort to take you safely there.” Said the King. “No. I don't need a escort. Just one dwarf can escort me back home.” He said. The King looked angry. “Dwalin will escort you home and will remain with you and escort you back. And that's final. I will not have the King's Concort unprotected.” Thorin said. Bilbo let him have his way. So Thorin will have his peace and not have to worry about him bothering him anymore.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

He left with Dwalin early at dawn. Thorin didn't see them off. He was to busy to say anything to his husband. The journey to the Shire wasn't as long as their journey to Erebor on the quest. They camped when they could. Bilbo wanted to get to Bag End as fast as they could. They arrived in two months travel. He hated traveling especially thru the Misty Mountain. He hardly slept feeling Gollums hands on his throat then it turned into Thorin's hands choking him. They arrived at Bree and stayed at the Green Dragon completely exhausted.

√|√|√|√|√|√|√|√|√|√

He was holding Frodo in his arms. He had fallen asleep while he sang him a lullaby. It has only been a month since Drogo and Primrose bodies were found in the lake. “Dwalin, I'm not leaving Frodo and I'm not taking him on a dangerous journey back to Erebor. Thorin understands why I must stay. You should leave before autumn ends.” He said. “Aye, Thorin said it was for the best. Can't be taking the wee babe on the journey. I'll be leaving tomorrow before dawn.” Said Dwalin. “Tell Thorin thank you for me. That I'm sorry I couldn't go back. Frodo needs me and needs to be raised by hobbits. I'll visit in the future or he can visit me, all the company.” He said. “I'll tell him Your Majesty.” Said Dwalin and moved as Bilbo thru the bottle at him. 

Bilbo was sad for the loss of his cousin's but also the loss of never being able to see Thorin again. ‘At least Thorin will be a lot happier without me around.’ He thought. Bilbo knew he would never love another. Thorin Oakenshield stole his heart and soul.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thorin looked at the message delivered by the Raven. He crushed it and punched the wall. He felt pain in his knuckles, he broke his hand. The pain distracted him from the pain of his heart. ‘At least he will be happier away from me. I have caused him nothing but pain. I never deserved his love.’ He knew that he could never love anyone but Bilbo Baggins, his hobbit.


End file.
